Wedding Day Woes
by DontRememberMe.x
Summary: This is a story where Raven and Beast Boy get married! Will it be smooth sailing for a pregnant Raven, or a bumpy ride? Read to find out :3
1. Promises

Wedding Day Woes

Chapter 1: Promises

Raven woke up at 6:30 am, in her and Garfield's room, in their home. Garfield stayed with his best friend, Victor Stone over night along with Richard Grayson. This was one of the biggest days of their lives, the next biggest day of their lives would be the day of delivery. On this special day, Raven and Garfiled would get married and live the rest of their lives happily ever after. As Raven got up and out of bed, she rubbed her eyes and streched out her arms and legs. She walked over to her gothic, victorian styled dresser, sat down on a stool and smiled at her reflection, nothing could ever ruin her day, not one thing. Kori, formerly known as Starfire, stayed with Raven over night like Garfield did at Victors. Raven stood up and walked over to her door, which had her wedding dress hung up with a coat hanger in a special bag to prevent damage such as spillage or anything else, and un-zipped it. The bag revealed a beautiful white starppless dress with a train and a corset like back. After she zipped it back up, she looked at her dresser again, there was a long vail with a white hairband attached to it. The bouquet of flowers she had was a large bundle of white flowers that drooped downwards and stopped just about where her knees were. Another thing she was going to wear to her wedding, was a family necklace that was passed down to her from her mother before she died. Her Mother had wanted Raven to promise her that she would wear it to her wedding and she was never ever going to break that promise. She also had white net tights and white leather shoes with thick white ribbons tied to her ankles. Before she would put anything on, she quickly hopped in the shower, wanting to feel refreshed and ready for the big day. After she got out of the shower and dried her self and her hair off, she un-zipped her bag again and took out her wedding dress and put it down on the bed. She took her shoes and put them on the floor at the bottom of the bed, just where her dress stopped and laid her tights beside her dress. She put her veil near the top of her bed, above the dress and went to her dresser and opened a drawer that revealed bras and underwear, she got out a strappless white bra and underwear and put them on. After that, she put on her white net tights and a house coat to keep her warm from the cold morning air. She started on her make up and then she was going to do her hair, she wasn`t planning to use much make up, but doing her hair would take around half an hour to make it perfect. She was planning to curl her hair and put it up a bit and to also add a few hair jewels (A/N: Sorry guys, I cant really explain what her hair looks like, I can only imagine :/ )

At Victor Stones house...

Garfield awoke at 7:30 am, in Victors guest bedroom that had two single beds, one of them was for Garfield and the other of course, was for Richard. He got out of bed, streached and smiled, he knew this would be the best day of his life, he was getting married to the woman of his dreams, the woman who he had always loved, Raven. this would truly be the best day of his life, this and the day of delivery. He peered over to Richard, to see if he was up yet, but he wasn't. He then looked out the window, the weather was good, the sun was shining, birds were singing and it looked warm outside. But the cold air just hit his bare skin, it always felt cold in the morning, no matter if it was summer. He was only wearing a light blue tank top and white boxers, so he went to get his dark blue house coat. With it on, he felt so much warmer. Suddenly, Garfield heard Richard stirr in his sleep, followed by a mumble.

"Mmm, Kori, I like that..." Richard said in his sleep

Garfield tried with all this strength not to laugh and wake up his friend, but his strength betrayed him. He laughed and Richard woke up alarmed. Richard knew that laugh anywhere, and he knew it had to be Garfields.

"Sorry Dude, you just made me laugh..." Said Garfield, his laughing getting under control

"How could I make you laugh when I`m asleep?" He asked, an eyebrow raised

"Uh...You just... Said...Something" Garfield said, his laughter going out of control once again

"Huh? What did I say?" He asked

"Oh, nothing" He said smirking

"No, seriously, what did I say?" He asked getting frustrated

Garfield just let out a chuckle and walked over to the bathroom door, he too was wanting a shower to start the day. After his shower, he dried hiself and his hair off, then he walked over to his dark green suit case and got a pair of black boxers and socks. Richard was getting his best mans suit on, he was tieing his tie in the mirror and finally got it right after ten minuets of failing. Garfield couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he watched his friend.

"Ah, can it, Gar" Said Richard

"Relax Boy Wonder..." Said Garfield playfully

Garfield then opened a wooden closet and took out his suit, which was also in a protective bag. He un-zipped it to reveal his wedding suit. It was a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a red waist coat and neck tie, he also had black leather shoes to match and had a small white flower in his tuxedo pocket. Looking at his outfit, he felt proud to wear it. Like Raven, Garfield had also promised something to a close family member who was now gone. Ecxept he promised his Father somthing, he promised that he would wear his tuxedo that he wore when he got married to Garfields Mother. Garfield told his Father that he would never break that promise, when he put it on, he felt as though his parents were right beside him. He always dreamed that his partents would be there at his wedding, but of course this would be good enough. He thought that it would be really good if his parents, and Ravens Mother, Arella would be there at their wedding, but he somehow knew that they would be there anyway, watching down on them from the Spirit Realm. He felt that they would wach over them for the rest of their lives, he knew one day that he would get to see his partents and that Raven would see her Mother on the other side.

"Hey... Rick?" Garfiled asked nervously

"Yeah?" He replied

"When you and Kori were getting married... Were you nervous?" He asked bashfully

"Of course Gar, everyone that gets married gets nervous" He said with a kind face

"Thanks" Said Garfield, with a big smile

"Anytime" He replied back, with a smile just as big as his

After she had just finished her hair and make up, Kori knocked on Ravens door, she too stayed in a guest room.

"Raven? Are you awake yet? Today is a big day for you and Garfield" Asked Kori through a closed door

"Yeah, Kori, comon' in" She said

The once closed door revealed Kori, Formaly known as Starfire, in her Bridesmaid outfit. The Bridesmaids outfit was a silky lilac material with white lace gloves that stop at the elbows and short heels that were made from the same material as the dress. The outfit also included lilac and white flowers to put in the hair. Koris hair was up and curled, the flowers in her hair were on the right side of her head and each Bridesmaid had a mini bouquet of white, lilac and blue flowers with a light green ribbon, in a bow, holding them together. Kori walked in her room and placed her mini bouquet of flowers on the dresser.

"Oh my goodness, Kori... You look beautiful" Said Raven, giving her a little hug

"Thank you Raven! I love your hair and make-up" She replied back

"Thanks, it took about half an hour to do my hair... Wow... Never thought I would actually say that" Raven said with a smile "Hey, Kori? Can you help me get my dress on, I need someone to help lace in my corset at the back"

"I would be honoured Raven" She said, smiling

Raven took off her house coat and again, revealing her pale skin to the cold morning air. The poor girl was only in her underwear and tights. She held her swollen abdomen for a minute and picked up her dress. After Kori helped her lace in the back of her dress not to tightly, Raven looked at herslef in the mirror and caressed her swollen stomach and smiled.

"Do you think that this was the right style of dress for me? I mean, now that I look at myself in it, I kinda look... Big" Asked Raven, pouting a little

"Dear friend! You do not look "Big" You look beautiful in your wedding dress" Comforted Kori

"Really?" She asked

"Tamaranians Promise" She said with a smile and putting her hand up (A/N: I know "TAMARANIANS PROMISE" dosn't really exist, I just thought It would sound cute. :) )

Raven smiled and hugged her again.

"I guess your right" She said with a smile

She walked over to her shoes and put them on, feeling more comfortable and then walked over to her dresser where her Mothers neckelace lay. She picked it up and put it on with care, after she did, she placed a hand over it and closed her eyes and smiled. She felt as though her Mother was watching over her, then again, she always did, but it just felt more special on the day she was to get married. She had also promised her mother that she would find a good man, a guy who wouldn't hit her and that would treat her right till the end, Raven deffiantly thought she kept that promise, and smiled at that thought. She opened her eyes again and a tear slipped from her amathyst eyes, she carefully wiped it off and tried not to smudge what little make-up she had on and smiled again.

"Raven? Why are you sad?" Asked Kori, her voice full of concern

"I`m not sad Kori, I`m happy" She giggled as another tear of joy slipped out

"Is that necklace a famiy heirloom? Passed down to you from someone you love?" She asked with a smile

"How did you know?" She asked, clearing up the last of her tears with a tissue

"Beacuse I got a family heirloom also" She said, smiling and taking off a laced glove "My Father gave me this ring because he wanted me to never forget that he loved me" She said, showing Raven a gold ring with small emeralds all the way around it

"Thats sweet" She said smiling

"So, who gave you the necklace?" Asked Kori

"My Mother, before she died, she wanted me to promise her that I would wear it on my wedding day" Replied Raven

"Thats so sweet" She said

"I'm just glad that I'm making her proud" Said Raven

The two girls smiled at eachother and then Kori handed Raven her vail so that she can see how it would look alltogether. Once she had it on, Kori plucked at the veil like Raven did at her dress. Once she seen it all together, she was happy.

"You look very pretty Raven" Complimented Kori

"Thanks" She said, smiling through her veil

By the time that she had finished dressing, it was almost time to go.

"Ready?" Asked Kori with a smile

"Ready" Said Raven, with a smile back and putting her veil back over her head 


	2. The ceremony

(A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter Guys :/ )

Wedding Day Woes

Chapter 2: The Ceremony

The Groom was in a black car along with his best men, Richard Grayson and Victor Stone, and were on their way to the church early to prepare and greet early guests.

"So you ready for your big day man?" Asked Victor, sitting beside him in the car and playfully punching his sholder

"Yup" Said Garfield, with a big smile "But I have to admit... I am a bit nervous" He finished, twirling his fingers and looking to the ground

"Well we're happy for you man" Said Victor

"Heh heh, thanks" Garfield replied, taking his eyes off the ground and looking at his best friend

Rick was deep in thought.

"Uh, Rick, you ok?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out what I could of said in my sleep that made you explode with laughter" He said, squinting his eyes at him

Garfield could only chuckle.

"What's he talking about?" Asked Victor

"He said somthing in his sleep that was pretty funny... And disturbing"

"Oh, really? What was it?" Victor asked

Garfield whispered what he heard Richard say in his sleep into Victors ear...The result: Two boys exploading with laughter.

"Come on! It couldn't have been that bad" He said

The two boys stopped laughing and looked at eachother... Then exploded with laughter again

"I hate you two..." He said

"Aw, don't be like that Rick, were only playing" Said Victor

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" He replied

"We're here!" Said Garfield

As the time for the couple to get married was nearing, Raven was in a white car, getting driven to the church with her Bridesmaid Kori.

"Nervous?" Asked Kori with a kind smile

"Just a little" Replied Raven, while holding her abdomen and closing her eyes

"Somthing wrong?" Asked Kori, a little worried

"I'm fine, I just feel a little sick, thats all"

"Do you need anything?" Asked Kori

"No, I should be fine, thanks"

"Ok, If you are sure Raven"

As the two girls smiled at eachother, they arrived at their destination. Raven had a feeling of butterflys and a slight feeling of nausea and Kori was just really happy and excited for her two friends. Kori and Raven stepped out of the car and fixed their outfits, Kori helped Raven pluck at her veil and dress. When both girls were ready, Kori gave her one last hug before she went in and then began to walk down the red carpet with her small bouquet of flowers and a very big smile on her face and then Raven would then follow after her, fifteen seconds later. Her dress was looking perfect, her veil was just in the right position and flowing beautifuly and her bouquet was looking fine. When she was in the lobby of the curch, she could hear the music starting and two gentelmen in black suits opened large dark wooden doors for her and held them open. The large dark, arch shaped doors revealed a small church hall that looked beautiful. There was warm and welcoming lights and each end of the pews had a wreath with white and pink flowers. There were stained glass windows that were also large and arch shaped. There was also a long red carpet led straight to a stone grey alter with a large stone cross on it. Standing up at the other end of the red carpet was the preist, Rick, Victor, Kori and of course her beloved Groom, Garfield. As soon as she entered, everyone stared at her and smiled, Garfield had his usual grin and nothing but love in his emerald green eyes. Kori couldn't stop smiling at the two of them, Victor and Richard were just as happy for them and were eagerly waiting for the reception so that they could pig out on all the free food and champagne. They had alot of guests, including the Titans East and other friends that they met along they way of all of their missions, even Jinx was there... Seeing how she was getting married to Victor, she had to be a guest, the good thing was that she had changed a long time ago. She smiled at all of her Guests kindly through her veil and finally reached the alter where Garfield was and he took her hand and kissed it then held it by his side through the ceremony. 


	3. The Reception

3q(A/N: Sorry for the big speach in this chapter Guys... And the time jumps... Just bear with me :) )

Wedding Day Woes

Chapter 3: The Reception

Once the ceremoney had finished, people were taking photos of the newly wed couple and were congragulating them. When the time for the reception neared, the guests got on a coach bus and the wedding cast were on a special type of luxuary mini bus with champagne and other luxuaries.

"Congratulations you two!" Said Kori with alot of enthusiasm

"Yeah, congrats" Said Richard, with a smile and holding his glass up to them "Cheers" He called

"Cheers!" They all said simultaneously

They all laughed and congratulated the happy couple, having a few glasses of champagne. Of course, Raven didn't have alcohol as she was pregnant, so she just had some iced tea instead. They started to see the place where the reception was being held up ahead in the horizon. The place where the reception was held was a big old castle. It had alot of enormous rooms and high cellings, It looked very royal and fancy like. In the past, it used to hold extreamly wealthy people before it was made into a hotel. The name of the hotel now, was The Ballathie House Hotel. As the happy couple entered, they were offered two complimentary glasses of expensive champagne. Of course, Garfield took the glass and Raven had to deny the bubbly treat and told the staff member that offered them the glasses on a steel tray, that she could not accept it because she was pregnant. The member of staff gave them a friendly smile and then congratulated them and got Raven an iced tea instead and then showed them to their honeymoon suite so that they can settle down till the reception party started. Raven sat down on a luxurious red love seat with a gold frame around it, It felt nice to lie down and relax with her bump. She took off her veil and set it down on a small table that was right beside the love seat while Garfield was amazed at how their room looked, it was so big and royal like, Nothing like their bedroom back home. Raven was just glad she could close her eyes for a minute and take a breather. She opened her eyes and admired her surroundings.

"Wow... Ok, this place is... Just wow" Said Garfield, staring at how high the ceiling was with his mouth wide

"I know, right?" Said Raven

"Who found this place for us again?" Asked Garfield

"Wasn't it Kori?"Answerd Raven

"I think so" He said "This place is just..."

"Amazing?" Said Raven, finishing his sentance

"Yup" He said, finally taking his eyes off of the ceiling and smiling at his new wife

"So, what time did you get up at this morning?" Asked Raven

"Uhh... 7:30, you?"

"6:30" She replied

"Cool... Were you nervous?" He asked shyly while playing with his fingers but still looking towards his wifes face

"Yeah, a little bit, I felt sick in the car to the curch, but I'm not sure weather it was to do with the nervousness or the pregnacy"

"I was nervous when I was getting dressed" He said chuckling "Were you okay in the car? Were you actually sick?"

"No, I was fine"

"I missed you when I was at Vic's house"

"I missed you as well, it was kinda weird when I woke up by myself"

"Aw, well you won't get used to that, I promise" He said with a smile

"Good" She said with a giggle

Raven cluched her stomach for a minute, Garfield was a little alarmed by this.

"Raven? Whats wrong?" He asked, walking over to his wife and putting a hand on her back

"Nothing...The baby just has a powerful kick... Thats all... I hope" She said, with a little pain in her voice and mumbeling the last part

"Are you sure? Cause we can go to a hospital now if you want to"

"No, it should be fine, I'm okay, really"

"Well... If you're sure" He said

"I am" She said before staring at a digital clock on a bed side table " Well... It's almost 7:00, Should we go downstairs now?"

"Thats probably a good idea" Said Garfield

The two newly weds linked in arm in arm and traveled down a grand flight of stairs that had a red carpet with small yellow patterns stiched onto it that led them down to the main lobby. From there they went into a big room with all of their guests drinking beverages and eating some finger foods that were left out for them. An hour later, everyone was in the dancing room, which was equipped with a DJ Booth, flashing lights and balloons. The DJ was playing tracks that everone knew and could dance to and most people were dancing, the people that wern't dancing were at their tables, still eating their food or finishing their drink. The DJ announced that the next song was for the bride and groom only so that the Bride and Groom can have their first dance. The DJ then requested that either the Bride or Groom come up on the stage and tell him the song of their choosing. Five minutes later, Garfield walked up to the DJ and told him what song they both had wanted to do their first dance to, which was the song that they heard when they first kissed. The song was by Evanescence, and it was called "Good Enough" and it was very sweet and their song. Another five minutes later, the DJ requested that all the other couples stay off of the dance floor till the Bride and Grooms first dance was over. Raven and Garfeild both stepped onto the wooden flooring, highlighted with a white spotlight and waited for the song to play. When they heard the opening to the song, Garfield wrapped his arms around her waist and Raven locked her arms around his neck and the two danced together. Raven layed her head on his shoulder and Garfield rested his chin on top of her head as the song was playing and when the song was coming to a finish, they ended their dance with a kiss and smiled at each other.

"I love you" Said Garfield with a soft voice and sweet smile

"I love you too" Replied Raven

They hugged on the dancefloor and then left it, Garfields arm around Ravens waist and Ravens arm around Garfields waist. Their Guests clapped for them and then awaited for the music to play again. The DJ announced that there would be one more slow song for the couples to slow dance to, and then fast ones again. The next song that played next was by Evanescence also, but it was called "You" and most of the couples knew it. Rick and Kori went to the dancefloor, as did Jinx and Victor, other people also went to dance with their partners. Raven and Garfield went to the lobby where the main entrance was to take another breather from everyone. Like in their suite, the lobby also had the red love seats that Raven liked, so they decided to sit on one of them. The two were just talking, when they heard large double doors open to reveal a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a yellow dress on and a small silky yellow bag. Green and Purple eyes widened as they recognised her face very well... 


	4. Betrayl

Wedding Day Woes

Chapter 4: Betrayal

"Terra!?" Asked Garfield, shocked to see the girl who betrayed him long ago

"In the flesh" She said with a smile "Hi Garfield, Raven"

"Yeah hi..." Said Raven shortly and looking the other way

"Well... Congragulations you two... I'm so... Happy for you..." She said with a fake smile and gagging at the word "Happy"

"Uh... Thanks?" Said Garfield

"Why are you two acting so weird around me?" She asked

"Why do you think?" Said Raven, folding her arms and glaring at the girl with blonde hair

"Hmm...Wait a minute... This can't be about what happened when we were teenagers... You have to be kidding..." She said with a smile, looking at the two "...Okay... You're not kidding"

Raven and Garfield looked at each other and then back at Terra, both rasing an eyebrow.

"Look, I was a young and stupid teenager... But I`ve changed now"

"You betrayed us, became Slade's apprentice, left him heart broken "She said while pointing to Garfield"... And then died and came back to life mysteriously, how do you think we would feel if we saw you again?"

"Pretty mad? Look, I know you have every right to be mad at me and kick me out of your reception party... And probably beat me up, but I promise I've changed, just give me a chance"

Garfield and Raven looked at eachother again and had a private discussion about weather they should trust Terra or not. They decided that they should just give her one chance and that If she blew it, she was out.

"Terra..." Garfield started "...Me and Raven have decided that we should give you one chance... If you blow it, you're out"

"Yay!... " Shreiked Terra" ...Thank you, thank you! You won't regret this, I promise"

"We better not" Said Raven, not really happy about their decision

Raven had just remembered what she thought about when she first woke up, nothing... Not even Terra, can ruin this day, although it could turn out bad if she makes one mistake and say's somthing to her had could make her snap. Raven was powerful and experiencing hormones she had never experienced before, due to her pregnancy. If she said something... She could be out... And on her way to the nearest hospital. Terra heard a fast song starting to play in the dancing room, it was another Evanescnece song but it was from their new album. The song was called "What You Want" and again, most of the people heard if it before. Terra grabbed Garfields wrist and ran to the dancing room with him. Raven was left there in the lobby by herself.

"I'm starting to regret this decision now" She said, shaking her head and walking to the dancing hall, her arms folded

When she reached the dancing room, she found her Husband and Terra. Terra was dancing wildly and Garfield was just standing there,rubbing the back of his neck and not really knowing what to do. Garfield spotted Raven at the double glass doors and she gave a confused look, Garfield just shrugged his sholders and also gave a confused look while Terra was still dancing.

"Hey Terra?..." He started "I'm gonna go with Raven now, kay?"

"Okay... If you really wanna miss out on all the fun" She said

Garfield was at Ravens side once again and the two walked over to where they were sitting before they were interupted by a late guest with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Do you think it was really a good idea to let her stay?" Asked Raven

"Well... She did say she changed, I mean, Jinx said she changed... And she was telling the truth, and now shes getting married to Vic" He replied

"Yeah..." Raven started "...But she has lied to us in the past, how do we know if shes telling the truth, mabye she's up to somthing"

"But maybe she's not" He said

"Well... This just got a whole lot more complicated..." Said Raven, resting her chin on her hand

"Yup" Replied Garfield

While Raven and Garfield were talking, Terra was still dancing. The two agreed to see what would happed with Terra and keep an eye on her from time to time.

"So are we agreed? " Asked Raven

"Agreed" Replied Garfield

"Wanna talk to our guests?" Asked Raven

"Sure, you go ahead, I'll meet you in the lounge in about ten minuets, I gotta go use the bathroom" He said

"Okay, don't be too long" Raven said with a smile

"I won't" He said smiling back

As Raven and Garfield split up, Terra was on the hunt for Gafield, she was desperate to get him alone for at least five minuets. She noticed Raven going into the lounge to talk to her other guests and she wondered where Gar had gone. She knew that he definatly had to be alone now.

"Hes probably gone to the bathroom" Terra thought "But which one? There's like, tons in this big old castle"

Terra was walking down a hallway, with red and orange walls lighted with warm wall lights. Just when she thought she had probably ran out of time, she noticed a green man, walking out of a bathroom and down the hall to the lounge.

"Hey Gar" She called with a bright smile

"Hi... Look, I can't really stop now, I have to got back downatairs to talk to other guests with Raven" He said

"I know, but this will only take like two minutes" She pleaded

"Fine, I guess I can spare a couple of minuets..." Said Garfiled sighing and looking at his silver watch

"Great, follow me" She said, walking over to a door

"Fine, just be quick" He said

"Oh, I will" she said with a devious smile while she faced a door

Before Garfield knew it, Terra had led him into a janitorial supplies closet, equipped with a dangling lightbulb, dirty dripping wet mops, rags and other cleanning supplies. While, on the other hand, Raven, who was downstairs, was getting curious as it had been ten minutes and her Husband wasn't accomping her yet.  
"Uhh... Terra?... This is a supplies closet..." He said, looking at his surroundings

"Yeah, I know..." She said, closing the door

"Look, I really don't have time to play right now, I gotta be downstairs with Rae" He said, opening the door

"Wait! This will only take a second" She pleaded, shutting the door again

"Look, what ever you need to say to me, say it now, because I really don't like to leave Raven on her own for so long..." He said, getting annoyed

"She'll be fine on her own for a few minuets Gar, shes a 'big girl' " she said, slightly laughing

"You take that back right now Terra!" He demaned, getting angry

"Well you've got to admit Gar, she is gaining alot of weight, I mean, I'm like a stick compared to her" She said laughing

Just down the hallway from Garfield and Terra, was Raven. She was calling Garfields name and asking people if they had seen him. When she was talking to her Guests, she was getting compliments on her beautiful dress.

"She's pregnant Terra! she's 8 and a half months pregnant with my Daughter!"

This news shocked and horrified Terra, she wasn't at all happy for them. Terra thought she would be the one to carry Garfield Logans child, not Raven.

"What?" She asked in almost a whisper and blinking her eyes a few times, still very shocked as the news was getting registered

"She's PREGNANT with MY DAUGHTER! I don't see how I could possibly dumb it down for you more! Look Terra..."Garfield started more camly"...You have to let me go, I don't know how you heard about me and Rae getting married or the party, but I really don't think it's a good idea for you to be here, I'm married to Rae now and I love her. You've just got to accept i-" He said until he was cut off by a long and forcefull kiss from Terra

As Terra kissed Garfield, just before he finished what he was saying. He tried to get her off of his face but failed, he was both shocked and horrified that she was kissing him. It was just Garfields luck that Raven had heard people speaking in a supply closet, just up from where she was speaking to some other guests while looking for Garfield, and opened the door to reveal a heart breaking scene. Her new Husband was kissing a blonde girl who she had always hated, Terra. When she seen Ravens face, she could only help but smirk evily, the look in her eyes was pure hatred for her. Terra wiped her lips with her hand, walked away from the couple and brushed against Raven as she was. Little did the couple know, Terra had her fingers crossed when she promised she had changed. Garfield was just shocked and was at a loss of words to speak and was stuttering. When he shook his head and came to, he noticed the extreme hurt in Ravens eyes accompainied by tears.

"What the hell were you doing with her Gar!?" She spat out, crying

"Its not what it looks like! She kissed me! I swear! I-I tried to get her off, but she wouldn't budge! Please, please belive me" He pleaded to his wife

Raven started to walk away from her Husband, crying, Terra had really done it this time.

"Raven, please wait!" He called

"No, leave me alone!" She said, crying still

He ran up to her and got a hold of her wrist and pulled at it slightly.

"Raven, look, I don't love her, I love you, she said she nedeed to talk to me then led me into the supply closet, I swear"

"Get off me!" She said, trying to pull her hand away

"No, not untill we talk" He said

Raven then phased into the ground and slipped out of his grip, then re-appeared at a distance between herself and Garfield.

"I don't wanna talk, I know what I saw, you obviously still love her!"

"I don't, I love you and only you, I promise" Pleaded Garfield desperatly

"Then how come I don't belive you?" Said Raven, as she took off her wedding ring and threw it at him while crying

She started to walk away and then started to run, although, she couldn't run very fast due to her pregnancy.

"Raven wait!"

Unlucky for Raven, she didn't notice a flight of stairs in front of her. She succsessfully stopped but lost her balance and fell down an un-carpeted flight of stone-like-stairs, backwards. The stairs led down to a peice of the castle that was under construction. Garfield ran to the top of the stairs to see Raven, who was not moving and was bleeding. He ran down the flight of stairs to see if she had a pulse, which thankfully she did and called the Ambulance. If she died, he would be losing the two most presious things in life, his beloved wife and un-born Daughter, and would have no reason to live on. 


	5. Their Moment of Truth

Wedding Day Woes

Chapter 5: Their Moment Of Truth

Once the Ambulance had arrived at the Ballathie House Hotel, they immediatly ran to the un-concious Bride at the bottom of a stair way. Garfield never left her side, making sure she was still breathing. The Paramedics brought a gurney with them and put Raven onto it and strapped her down, and rolled her to the back of the van. Once she was in, their was a big crowd of wedding guests around the van.

"Don't worry folks, we'll try our very best to save her" A Paramedic said

Garfield got to ride in the back with Raven. He kept her ring in his hand, and held it tightly, his other hand was holding Ravens tight. He never took his eyes off her for a second. Suddenly, Garfield saw a damp patch on Raven's dress, just below her stomach, it was then that he realised that her water had broken. He called out to the other Paramedics who were both in the front seats.  
"Her water's broken!"

"Okay, were almost there" Said one Paramedic, who was now speeding faster to save the girls life

Once they had reached the nearest hospital, they spared no time and ran to the back of the van. Garfield popped out first, and then helped the two Paramedics get Raven out of the van and roll her on the gurney to the emergancy section of the building. In Garfield and Raven's luck, there was just a room made avalailable. They first rushed her into a theatre and took off her dress and replaced it with a pale blue gown and got to work fast. They first delivered her baby and once the baby was out, they cheked if it was healthy, which it was, thankfully. They now had a beautiful baby girl, but they had one problem left on their hands. Raven wasn't responding to the defribulator, or anything they gave her. Garfield, on the other hand, was in the hospital waiting area, constantly staring through the small rectangular door window, he saw his little girl cry, meaning she was breathing. Knowing that information, he was relived and happy, he just wished that his wife can pull through, he diddn't know what was going to happen, and he was scared.

"Clear!" Repeated one Paramedic

On that last shock they sent to her, she opened her eyes. After six attempts of using the defribulator, she was awake and Garfield was relived. The paramedics sat her up on the table and lifted her on to her bed with wheels and then rolled her to her section. Garfield follwed them and then sat by Ravens side on a chair when she was put in her room.

"How you feeling?" He asked soothingly while placing a hand on her shoulder

"Better" She said

"Thats good" He replied

There was an akward silence in the room.

"Rae... About what happened at the reception... Terra kissed me and I coulden't get her off of me, I swear to you on my Mother and Fathers graves, as I said before, I love you and only you"

"I'm really sorry Gar, I should have belived you in the first place, I just over reacted, I'm so sorry" She said, holding his hand

"No, it's my fault, If I hadden't chased you to try and talk to you, you wouldn't be in hospital"

"But I was due in hospital anyway" She said

"Yeah... But..." He said, not having anything else to say

"Look, lets just put this behind us, okay?" She said with a smile "We have a beautiful baby girl" She smiled

"Okay" He said with a smile "Oh, and I thought you might want this back" He said, as he handed her ring back

"Thank you" She said with a big smile and kissed him on the cheek

"You're welcome" He said with a bright smile

As Raven slipped her ring back on her finger, a nurse brought in her baby, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Here is you're georgous baby girl, you're free to leave in a few day's" said a chirpy nurse in a white dress

"Thank you" Said Raven and Garfield, as Raven took a hold of her in her arm's

The nurse left the two alone with a smile.

"Aw, she's so cute" Said Garfield with a smile and stroking his Daughters head

"I know, she probably gets that from you" Raven said with a smile

"Na, it's gotta be from you"

Raven smiled up at her Husband and then looked at her baby girl.

"You want me to stay with you till you can leave?" Asked Garfield

"If you want to, I wouldn't mind if you went home"

"I think I should stay with you" He said with a smile "I almost lost you, I don't wanna leave you, even if it's for a few day's"

Raven and Garfield both looked at eachother and smiled, Garfield then kissed Raven on the fore head and kissed his Daughter on her cheek.

"So, have you thought about any names yet?" Asked Garfield

"Well, I did think of one, what about you?"

"Same" He replied

"What did you think of?" She asked

"I know, lets both answer at the same time" He said

"Okay" She simply replied

"1... 2... 3, Amy" They both said simultaniously

They both looked at eachother and laughed.

"Wow... I thought we'd have two totaly different names" Said Garfield, laughing

"Me too..." Smiled Raven "...Do you want to hold her now?" She asked

"Yeah, sure" He said

As Raven handed Amy to Garfield, all they could do was smile. When he took her in his arm's, he felt as though he could never let go. About half an hour later, it was about 11:30 pm, and he still had his baby girl in his arms.

"Hey, Gar? I'm kinda tired..." She said with a yawn "... You mind if I went to sleep?"

"Nope..." He started "... Actually, I'm kind of tired myself, you do want to put her by your side?"

"Sure" she said with a smile

As Garfield layed Amy by her side, He kissed both, Wife and Child on the forehead.

"Night Rae" He said sweetly before curling up on a chair

"Night Gar" She replied just as sweet 


End file.
